


You'll Never Be Alone

by YorFrenMomther



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Siblings, Adam is asleep, Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coran is a good teacher, Crack, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Help, Hunk deserves a 'wingman of the year' award, Hunk is a cinnamon roll, I Don't Even Know, Identity Reveal???, Implied Curtis/Shiro, Keith wants nothing to do with this, Kinkade is an artist, Lance is a nosy boi, Lotor gets character development, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, OC pigeon kwami, Pidge is crossdressing again, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Mess, Rizavi is a fangirl, SOS, Sam and Matt are still missing, Shay is here and we love her, Shiro is once again chosen for the role of 'dad', Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, admiral sanda is still an ass, can you see where this is going, chapter names are lyrics/song names bc I can't name stuff, im sorry, new names for a few of the heroes, stan a queen, the prick from season 4 ep 2 who called pidge a nerd is officially chloe, veronica is felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YorFrenMomther/pseuds/YorFrenMomther
Summary: Katie is convinced her father and brother are still alive, regardless of what the world may tell her. She’s been expelled from her previous school, but with enough luck (and a lot of forged signatures) she might just have a chance of breaking the system. She’s willing to take that chance. Meanwhile, Theodore B. Gunderson, a transfer student from Italy, shows up out of the blue. He’s quiet, studious, and way smarter than anyone in the school. His new classmates are eager to befriend him, but he’s much more concerned with Paris’ newest heroes. Or so it seems. He’s secretive, too, which is never good. Our heroes can’t help but ask themselves, “What’s up with that new Gunderson fella?”





	You'll Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this is my first published fic so it’s probably pretty crappy. Feel free to leave suggestions down below, it would really help. Thanks!

_ This is gonna suck,  _ Katie thought, leaning over the bowl of her sink.  _ You’ll grow it back eventually. _ Her fingers fiddled with the scissors in her right hand as she glared into the mirror. Her mother was out for the day, but she’d still have to be quick. She had one chance.  _ Stop dawdling, Kate, _ she scolded herself, raising the scissors to her honey-brown hair. She sighed and grimaced.

 

“ _ Snip, snip _ ,”

 

“ _ Snip, snip _ ,”

 

Once satisfied with her work, she looked to the clock. “9:30,” she breathed, beginning to clean up her mess. The shorter cut felt awfully strange. Her neck felt bare, and the subtle weight that once lie on her shoulders was gone. She shook her head. “Focus, Holt,” she scowled. It was a pain to sweep up her hair. Whenever she thought she was done, there was always more. She wasted much more time on the cleaning aspect then she’d estimated. Once she was finished, she rushed to shove her cleaning supplies in the linen closet across the hall. She slung her bag over her shoulder, dashing to her bedroom. 

 

She practically jumped into her office chair, swiveling it around to face her desk. She opened her laptop and plunged her hand into her bag, shuffling around to find what she needed. “Voilà!” she exclaimed, yanking out a single flash drive. “C’mon, load, dammit!” 

 

“ _ Clickity - clack, clickity - clack _ ,”

 

“ _ Clickity - clack, clickity - clack _ ,”

 

_ Jesus fuck, how many files do I have? _ Katie questioned silently, an eye of hers twitching in irritation. Her fingers moved in a blur as she attempted to download every file and document she had, storing them away in a green, finger-length device. “What a chore…” she groaned, her glasses lying low on her nose. The glare of the computer reflected on her spectacles and lit up her pale face.  _ Hurry, _ she urged,  _ Hurry! _

 

   Minutes seemed like hours. Hours seemed like days. Katie was terrified by the thought of hearing the front door swing open. She fretted hearing footsteps on the stairs. As far as she was concerned, Colleen would arrive any second. A sheen of cold sweat layered her forehead. Two o’clock, that was the deadline. She still had to pack her things and somehow walk far enough away without being noticed. She glanced over to a framed picture of her and her brother, Matt.  _ You owe me big time, you dolt.  _

 

She second she finished, she tripped over her chair, ending up face-flat on the hardwood floor. She staggered to her feet and jerked her flash drive out of her pc, slamming the computer shut afterward. She grabbed her bag and placed the device inside, continuing her mission. 

 

She left her awards and her meager amount of jewelry, only taking the one picture, a few pairs of socks, her savings, and a navy blue onesie. She had some old school supplies from the year before, so she brought that, too. Onward, to Matt’s room. 

 

She gradually moseyed her way over to his closet, setting her bag down momentarily on the bed. A lump grew in her throat. She was about to raid her presumed-dead brother’s closet.  _ Fuck, _ she thought, _ why am I doing this, again? _

 

She tried on a few of his shoes and picked out the ones she needed. Sneakers were good. She needed something built for climbing and running. Something durable. Boots maybe? Well, he didn’t have any of those. She shook her head. She memorized the periodic table at age six, so why was this so hard? 

 

She’d chosen three pairs of running shoes. They were a bit worn and far from new, but they'd have to do.  

 

Next, she looked for clothes. She’d easily picked out a handful of shirts and hoodies. They’d be a little baggy, but that was just what she needed. Pants were a breeze, too. She’d chosen khaki shorts, skinny jeans, bootcut, any pair she could afford to take with her she took. It would be a while before she could buy anything decent. Finally satisfied, she crammed her belongings into the bag before racing down the stairs to her mother’s room. 

 

_ Sewing supplies, sewing supplies. Where the hell did she put the sewing supplies? _ Katie had checked everywhere. In the bedside table, the dresser, closet, under the pillow. “Where the fuck did you go?” she swore, her eyebrows furrowing. This was a waste of time. Finally, she checked under the bed. Her mother had been busy, continually sewing to keep her mind off things. It was nice to see her mother get involved in different hobbies. As long as it made Colleen happy, it was okay. Sadly, because of Colleen’s newfound fascination with sewing, most of the cloth and thread had been used up. Several of Katie’s favorite needles were missing, too. Whatever. It was better than nothing. 

 

Katie took a handful of different cloths and a few spools of thread. Taking what needles and pins she could, she carefully put them in her backpack’s side pocket. It would take her a while to use the materials up, especially if Katie was sparing and only used it for patching, mending, and darning. She had to admit: Running away was one of the stupidest ideas she’d ever come up with. She currently had no family or friends to stay with after running away, and her three years worth of savings wouldn’t give her as much as she’d hoped. At most, she’d be able to keep this up for a month. Maybe, just maybe, she’d be able to take up a part-time job without revealing her identity. 

 

Knowing her mother would soon be home, she quickly dressed in her brother’s old clothes, draping a hood over her shortened hair. Backpack stuffed full and snugly equipped, she made her way to the kitchen. One of her father’s old combs sat on the cluttered dining table, so she took that as well. It was a cheap little thing. It was plastic, and some of the spines had broken off. Katie shrugged, placing it in her back pocket. One of her old tote bags was hung up on a wall, empty. _ Mom wouldn’t mind if I took some food, would she? _

 

The door swung open as Katie (or as she would now call herself, Theo) exited the building, the crisp, cold air stinging her nostrils. Her new sneakers scuffed against the welcome mat and tapped against the pavement, guarding her feet from the cold concrete. Trying her hardest not to grab anyone’s attention, she crept to the bike rack, swiftly unchaining and stabilizing it. She tied her food-filled tote bag to the front of the bike as tight as she could to ensure it wouldn’t fall off. Then, she mounted the bike and waddled onto the walkway. Slowly but surely, she began to pick up speed. Down the sidewalk she peddled. Luckily for her, most people were working at this time of day. All she had to do now was ride until dusk dawned. This was going to be a long afternoon. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

A long afternoon it was. Katie’s legs were aching, and her stomach was beginning to rumble. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her hair was a mess that stuck up in several different places. She was sweaty, gross, and out of breath. Maybe she could take a short break. Perhaps a little nap? Hopefully, the police wouldn’t call it a missing persons case quite yet since she hadn’t been missing for a full twenty-four hours. She could spare thirty minutes, right?

 

Katie slowed down and kept an eye out for the nearest alleyway. It was empty, thank god, but something about it just set her off. “Fuck it,” she muttered, dismounting her vehicle and guiding it to the alley. She allowed it to lean against a brick wall as she untied her tote bag and sat down with it. Fruit, bread, some chips, a pre-packaged salad. It wasn’t much, but it would last her a while if she rationed it. She decided to start off small. She’d brought a few apples. If she was still hungry after she ate one of those, she could have some chips. Although this was technically the first meal she’d had that day, and she was starving, her appetite was easily satisfiable. 

 

The apple had been refreshing, but the chips were salty as hell. She was lucky to have brought a few bottles of water with her. Finishing her water, she decided it was time to move on. She could sleep soon, just not now. Especially not in a grungy alleyway. 

 

She began to cycle again, her legs still sore. She yawned, picking up the speed a tad bit. She wasn’t sure how this would all play out in the end. She could’ve been mugged, killed, etc., but she was determined to find her family, no matter how much or how long it took. Tomorrow was a new day. Tomorrow was also the first day of collège. Great. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short! I'll try and make the next one longer. The plot is kinda stupid at the moment, but it’ll (hopefully???) get better soon. Thanks for reading! <3 Btw, the song for this chapter was “Fool” by Cavetown. There’s gonna be a lot of Cavetown.
> 
> Ton amie, HQC


End file.
